


Белый клык

by dokhtar_vatzzan



Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 12:31:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18234947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dokhtar_vatzzan/pseuds/dokhtar_vatzzan
Summary: Берти решает жениться





	Белый клык

**Author's Note:**

> Огромное спасибо **оку** за чудесную иллюстрацию!

  
  
  


― Дживс! ― закричал я с порога. ― Как делишки?

― Благодарю вас, сэр. Не жалуюсь, ― ответил Дживс, соткавшись возле вашего покорного, чтобы облегчить его участь, избавив от шляпы и трости.

― Ты не поверишь, Дживс, какой прекрасный сегодня день!

― Отчего же, сэр. Охотно поверю.

― И будешь прав! Сегодня такой день, что каждый просто обязан петь!

― Я бы предпочёл, чтобы пение не становилось обязанностью, сэр.

― Как хочешь. А я вчера подслушал шикарный мотивчик… Как там?.. Случайно не знаешь?

― Нет, сэр.

― Ну, как же? Там ещё такое терьям-пам-пам! ― я посмотрел на Дживса с надеждой.

― Увы, сэр.

Я потряс головой с расчётом, что это растрясёт мои извилины, если они слежались ― ну, знаете, как пух в подушке. Расчёт оправдался.

― Дживс! ― трюф… триумфально закричал я.

― Сэр?

― Кажется, я что-то вспомнил!

― Очень хорошо, сэр.

Я поскакал к пианино.

― Вот послушай, Дживс. Тебе непременно понравится! О, Молли, Молли, Молли, моя душа в неволе, я так мечтаю, чтоб в тиши слились две родственных души. А дальше как раз терьям-пам-пам. Здорово, правда? 

Я повернулся к нему, но лицо Дживса, вопреки ожиданиям, не лучилось восторгом, губы не насвистывали полюбившуюся мелодию, ноги не притопывали, а руки не прихлопывали.

― Тебе не нравится?

― Нет, сэр.

― Но почему? ― искренне изумился я. ― Ты словно бы не проникся. Не пропитался как следует. Вот послушай ещё. ― Я заиграл сначала. ― О, Молли, Молли, Молли, моя душа в неволе, я так мечтаю, чтоб в тиши слились две родственных души. И терьям-пам-пам! Не помню, что там на месте терьям-пам-пама, но очень трогательно. Прямо за душу хватает. Тебя, Дживс, за душу не хватает?

― Нет, сэр.

― Странно. А ведь должно хватать. Возможно, тебе в этой песне чего-то не хватает?

― Напротив, сэр, я ощущаю переизбыток. На мой вкус, слишком много душ.

― Это да, ― согласился я. ― Душ там немало; можно сказать, души там изобилуют. Та, что в неволе, плюс две родственные. Да и в Молли недостатка не наблюдается: их тоже, заметь, три штуки, а такая толпа не каждому понравится. Но! ― Я выбил из инструмента мажорный аккорд. ― Это все мелочи, Дживс!

― Тонкое наблюдение, сэр.

― Главное в песне ― чтобы пела душа.

― Трудно не согласиться, сэр.

― А она у Бертрама поёт!

― В самом деле, сэр?

― Да, Дживс, Поёт. И, не покривлю душой, ей есть от чего петь!

― Вот как, сэр?

― Да, Дживс. ― Я заиграл вступление к «Я люблю-люблю-люблю Люси милую мою». ― Душа ликует и поёт, и что-то там летит в полёт… Не помню что, но, главное, летит. Понимаешь, Дживс?

― К сожалению нет, сэр.

― Ну как же?! ― Я ударил по клавишам. ― Дживс, я был лучшего мнения о твоём выдающемся интеллекте.

― Мне жаль, что вы разочарованы, сэр.

― Не о чем жалеть, старина. Ничто не в силах разочаровать Бертрама в день, когда он нашёл родственную душу.

― Вот как, сэр? ― произнёс он без должного энтузиазма.

Меня это немного задело.

― Да, Дживс, ― настойчиво повторил я. ― Родственную и душу. Я понял, что прежде неправильно подходил к вопросам любви.

― В самом деле, сэр?

― В самом, Дживс. Прежде я прежде всего… Не слишком ли много «прежде»?

― Да, сэр, довольно много. Это называется «тавтология».

― Надо же, я этого не знал. Прежде. Так вот. Прежде я прежде всего смотрел на профиль. Понимаешь, Дживс?

― Все ещё нет, сэр.

― Ну что же тут непонятного? Прежде я смотрел на профиль, а теперь не смотрю.

― Довольно неожиданная смена парадигмы, сэр, ― проговорил Дживс.

― Теперь я смотрю на душу, и, если она родственная, значит, всё тип-топ!

― Очень хорошо, сэр, ― сказал Дживс и умерцал на кухню.

Это меня снова задело. Если читатель помнит, я уже был задет отсутствием у Дживса энтузиазма по поводу обретения молодым хозяином родственной души, но тогда я неимоверным усилием воли стерпел, теперь же что-то там переполнилось. Ах да, чаша терпения, точно!

― Дживс! ― воскликнул я. ― Чаша терпения переполнилась!

― В самом деле, сэр? ― Из-за двери возникла его голова.

― В самом деле, ― подтвердил я. ― Поверь, я и сам бы предпочёл, чтобы это была всего лишь фантазия, но это жесточайший факт: переполнение чаши свершилось. Оно произошло, Дживс.

― Мне жаль, сэр.

Но я чувствовал, что ему не жаль.

― Дживс, и ты даже не поинтересуешься, кто та, в ком молодой хозяин обрёл родственную душу?

― И кто же, сэр? ― спросил он без особого любопытства.

Это просто чёрт знает что! Если бы Дживс признался в обнаружении родственной души, я бы из кожи вон вылез, чтобы узнать, кто счастливица, а этому хоть бы хны!

― Попробуй угадать, ― предложил я, давая Дживсу шанс оправдаться.

― Мисс Уикем? ― без надлежащего азарта предположил он.

― А вот и нет! Попробуй ещё!

― Мисс Бассет?

Я подпрыгнул.

― Что ты, Дживс! Да ни за что!

― Мисс Глоссоп?

― Ты смеёшься надо мной?!

― Мисс Крей?

― Издеваешься?!

― Вовсе нет, сэр.

― Тогда зачем перечисляешь всех этих плотно… плотоядных монстров?

― Я всего лишь пытаюсь угадать, сэр, как вы мне и велели.

― Ладно, давай дальше. Подсказка: ты её не знаешь.

― Как в таком случае я могу угадать её имя, сэр?

― Вот тебе ещё подсказка: она только вчера приехала из Южной Африки.

― Боюсь, сэр, от этого мне не стало легче.

― Ну, хорошо, так и быть, я сам назову её имя. Заинтригован?

― Сгораю от нетерпения, сэр.

― Это Арабелла Белли. Обалдеть, Дживс, это такая девушка, такая девушка! Ты не поверишь, мы с нею созданы друг для друга!

― В самом деле, сэр, не поверю. ― Дживс начал исчезать, словно Чеширский кот.

― Не уходи! ― потребовал я. ― Разве тебе совсем неинтересно обсудить с хозяином его сердечные дела?

― Чрезвычайно интересно, сэр, но меня ждут некоторые дела на кухне.

Я выдохнул с облегчением. Ну, слава богу. А я уж было испугался, что Дживсу наплевать на мою сложную внутреннюю жизнь, души прекрасные порывы и всё такое прочее.

― Не вопрос! Я последую за тобой, куда бы ты ни пошёл. [1]

― …Так вот, ― продолжил я, удобно устроившись за кухонным столом и забрасывая в рот кусочки нарезаемого Дживсом огурца, ― эту девушку зовут Арабелла Белли, и я твёрдо намерен сделать ей предложение.

Дживс приподнял бровь. На одну восьмую дюйма, если это важно.

― Вы упомянули, сэр, что она только вчера приехала из Южной Африки?

― В точку, Дживс. Прямо оттуда она и приехала, а до этого оттуда не уезжала, прямо как родилась в этой самой Южной Африке, так там и жила, пока не уехала.

― И вы познакомились с мисс Белли…

― Сегодня в кафе, нас познакомила старушка Анджела. Арабелла ― двоюродная сестра её школьной подруги.

― И вы намереваетесь сделать предложение девушке, которую видели всего лишь раз в жизни, сэр?

― И снова в точку! ― обрадовался я. ― Собираюсь! Если б ты с ней поговорил, Дживс, ты бы тоже, ни секунды не медля, сделал бы ей предложение. И я крайне рад, что ты этого не сделал, потому что в сравнении с тобой у меня не было бы шансов.

Дживс смерил меня странным взглядом.

― Не думаю, что я действовал бы по озвученному вами сценарию, сэр.

Я добродушно рассмеялся:

― Ты так говоришь только потому, что не говорил с ней. А если б заговорил… ― я многозначительно замолчал, жуя утянутый с разделочной доски огуречный ломтик.

― Полагаю, мисс Белли сразила вас своим красноречием, сэр? ― поинтересовался Дживс.

― Не совсем, ― признался я. ― Послушай, Дживс, а ты не мог бы по-быстрому приготовить мне сэндвич с огурцом, а то я что-то раньше времени проголодался?

― Разумеется, сэр.

― Не красноречием, вообще-то, ― продолжил я, с удовольствием наблюдая за сотворением сэндвича. ― Дело в том, что она тоже в восторге от детективов. Она просто тащится от этой новой писательницы, Ребекки Джофиш, [2] прямо как я.

― В самом деле? ― Дживс сервировал упомянутый выше с. с о. и протянул мне. ― Не желаете ли коктейль, сэр?

― Ты прямо мысли мои читаешь! Ты случайно не этот… как его… не телепат?

― Нет, сэр. ― На подносе материализовался бокал.

― Спасибо, Дживс. В любом случае, ты нечто. В самом деле! Ведь это куда сложнее ― читать мысли, не будучи телепатом, чем читать их, будучи телепатом!

― Благодарю вас, сэр.

― Так вот! Я не договорил. Пузико [3] ― преданная поклонница Ребекки Джофиш, она прочла все её книги до единой, представляешь? Ну, в точности как я! Теперь ты видишь, что мы с ней родственные души, и лучшей спутницы Бертраму не найти, даже весь мир обходить не надо?! [4]

― Если мне будет позволено сказать… ― начал Дживс.

― Ты ещё спрашиваешь! Конечно, дружище, реки. Готов ловить каждое твоё слово.

― Прежде чем принимать столь важное решение, следует узнать человека лучше, сэр.

― Вздор! ― возмутился я. ― Чего тут узнавать, если и так ясно: Пузико и я ― родственные души! И если уж на то пошло, ты сам заявлял, что некуда спешить тому, кто разлучён с родной душой. [5] А я родную душу, наоборот, только что встретил. Значит, мне, наоборот, надо поторопиться!.. Да, и ещё…

― Сэр?

― Ты говорил про то, что слишком много «прежде», и сам же бесстыдно вставляешь это самое распроклятое «прежде» куда ни попадя. Прежде ты такого не допускал.

― Приму это к сведению, сэр, ― прохладно ответил Дживс и с видом надутой лягушки умерцал.

Да, вид у него был надутый. И я мог только гадать, что его так задело: моё нежелание узнавать Пузико лучше или то, что я указал ему на эту ― как там её ― тавтологию.

Вустер известен не только твёрдостью, но и миролюбием, в другой раз я бы попытался смягчить удар: сбацать для него что-нибудь из классики или попросить прочесть что-нибудь из Китса. Есть способы. Но в эту минуту я вспомнил о двух безотлагательных и безумно важных вещах.

― Дживс! ― воззвал я. ― Ты должен сделать для меня две безотлагательные и безумно важные вещи. Сплоти ряды и сложи вещички ― мы едем в Бринкли.

― Очень хорошо, ― сказал он, материализовавшись.

Мне показалось, на его лице мелькнуло облегчение.

― Это всё, сэр?

― Нет, это только первая вещь. Вторая ― ты должен немедленно раздобыть щенка белого шпица. [6]

Бровь Дживса поднялась на классическую одну восьмую дюйма.

― Могу я поинтересоваться, для чего вам понадобился щенок белого шпица, сэр?

― Можешь, Дживс. Интересуйся.

Дживс посмотрел на меня странно.

― Для чего вам понадобился щенок белого шпица, сэр?

― Я рад, что ты спросил. В этом вся соль. Понимаешь, Дживс, всё в этом мире взаимосвязано.

И снова он посмотрел на меня странно.

― Наша грядущая поездка в Бринкли и щенок белого шпица взаимосвязаны тоже. Ты, наверное, уже догадываешься чем, Дживс? Точнее, кем?

― Боюсь, что да, сэр.

― Отринь страхи, Дживс. Найди в себе над страхом власть. [7]

― Я так и поступлю, сэр.

― Молодчина! ― Я посмотрел на него испытующе. ― Ну как, уже отринул?

― Да, сэр.

― Замечательно. Я знал, что ты не подведёшь. Так вот. Насчёт взаимосвязи всего. Мы едем в Бринкли, потому что Анджела пригласила туда Пузико. А пока мы обедали в кафе, Пузико прямо слюнями капала от восторга, пялясь на щенка белого шпица у девушки за соседним столиком. И я решил, что это беспроигрышный ход, Дживс. Верный выстрел.

― В самом деле, сэр?

― Даже не сомневайся. Ты ведь не сомневаешься?

Дживс откашлялся, как откашливается овца на изумрудном склоне в безоблачный вечер августовского вторника.

― Сэр, если мне будет позволено…

― Конечно, дружище, валяй!

― Я хотел бы заметить, что, если ваша знакомая не просила приобретать животное, она может не обрадоваться такому подарку.

― Чушь! ― воскликнул я. ― Как она может не обрадоваться? Видел бы ты эту лапочку, эту миленькую маленькую мордочку, эти сладенькие умненькие глазки ― ну прямо, как у тебя! ― эту славненькую беленькую шёрстку, этот чудненький хвостик колечком! Да Пузико так обрадуется, что её разорвёт от счастья!

― Очень хорошо, сэр. Надеюсь, всё выйдет именно так, как вы описали.

Я расплылся в улыбке: терпеть не могу разногласия с Дживсом. В доме должны царить любовь и согласие ― лично я считаю именно так. И, чтобы подойти к ужину на хорошей ноте, я вытащил из стопки с нотами «Песни без слов» Мендельсона и сбацал для Дживса его любимую. [8]

 

***

 

Вскоре после завтрака утром следующего дня мы выехали в Бринкли. Я вёл машину, а Дживс с надутым видом сидел рядом, держа на коленях щенка.

― Отличнейший денёк, Дживс! ― заметил я. ― Споём?

― В другой раз, сэр.

― Жаль. Подумай, как было бы славно! Песней гоним мы печали, шуткой красим свой досуг и в пути на сеновале обнимаем мы подруг! [9] Не понимаю только, при чём тут сеновал? Ты не знаешь, Дживс? В смысле, что сеновал ― это такая штука, где сено. А сено ― такая еда для коров и прочих овец, разве нет?

― Лирический герой стихотворения беден, сэр, и поэтому использует сеновал как место для ночлега.

― Ночлега? ― переспросил я. ― Ты ошибаешься, Дживс. Здесь нет ни слова о ночлеге, только об обниманиях. Вот ты когда-нибудь обнимался на сеновале?

― Нет, сэр.

― А хотел бы?

Он как-то странно посмотрел на меня, ― в последнее время это участилось, прямо нездоровая привычка какая-то.

― Я не думал об этом, сэр.

― Жаль, ― с искренним разочарованием протянул я. ― надеялся, ты мне расскажешь, каково это. Кстати! ― С воодушевлением я указал на проносящиеся стога. ― Мы могли бы попробовать.

Вот теперь я понял, что означает выражение «потерять дар речи». Обычно Дживс за словом в карман не лезет, но тут он дар речи именно что потерял. Возможно, я сказал что-то не то? Возможно, я оскорбил его феодальный дух?

― Дживс, я что, оскорбил твой феодальный дух? ― Я решил сразу расставить все точки над «и».

― Должен признаться, ваше предложение застало меня врасплох, сэр.

― Если так, прости. Видишь ли, Дживс, я исходил из того, что мы не просто наниматель и слуга, а добрые товарищи, а между товарищами допустимы дружеские объятия, ты не находишь?

― Полагаю, вы правы, сэр.

― Так что, ты согласен? ― Я указал на ближайший стог.

― Очень соблазнительно, сэр, но как-нибудь в другой раз.

― О’кей, ― произнёс я не без сожаления. ― Тогда я, пожалуй, спою.

К моменту, как мы пересекли границу графства Вустершир, я по нескольку раз исполнил «Я люблю тебя так сильно, что пойдём к тебе домой», «У моей девчушки мяконькая киска» и «Смотри, какая удочка у Джонни-малыша». Щенок подвывал, Дживс сосредоточенно изучал книжку: З. Фрейд, «Психопатология обыденной жизни». [10]

― Кстати, Дживс! ― воскликнул я, оборвав припев на середине, между «знают Мери, Джейн и Ада» и «у Джонни удочка что надо».

Я только недавно разучил эту песню и нарочно исполнил её раз десять. Ну, вы, конечно, поняли почему ― в ней о рыбалке, и мне хотелось порадовать Дживса.

― Кстати, Дживс, ― повторил я, ― мне нужно с тобою кое-что обсудить.

Он отложил книгу в сторону.

― Да, сэр?

― Да. Помнишь, ты говорил, что не работаешь у женатых джентльменов?

― Да, сэр. Именно так.

― Так вот. Я хочу, чтобы ты выбросил из головы эту чушь.

― Сэр?

― Да, Дживс. Что здесь непонятного? Выброси из головы эту чушь и всё. Я собираюсь жениться. Не думаешь же ты, что это станет препятствием на пути наших дальнейших отношений?

― Я полагаю, что станет, сэр.

Я потерял дар речи. Рот распахнулся, как дверца духовки, и несколько минут я таращился на Дживса, как брошенная в раковину рыба, лишь время от времени бросая полные отчаяния взгляды на дорогу.

― …Но как? ― смог я наконец выдавить из себя. ― Как?.. Ведь мы так счастливо жили все эти годы. Я думал, мы обрели друг друга, что мы две половинки чего-то там… Ты не оставишь меня, Дживс! Это разобьёт мне сердце!

― Я не хочу покидать вас, ― ответил Дживс. ― Мне это горе всех невзгод больнее. [11] Но я не передумаю: как только порог переступит миссис Вустер, мне придётся уйти, сэр.

― А если я поселю её где-нибудь отдельно, и она не переступит порог?

Дживс посмотрел на меня чрезвычайно странно.

― Супруги живут порою порознь, но для того, чтобы до этого дойти, им, как правило, требуются годы, сэр.

― А много лет? ― поинтересовался я.

― Зависит от многих факторов, сэр.

― Ты поможешь с факторами, а когда миссис Вустер через годик-другой переедет в отдалённое бунгало, вернёшься ко мне. Идёт?

― Нет, сэр.

Но почему?! Это нечестно!!!

― Но почему, Дживс? ― возмутился я. ― Это нечестно! Посуди сам. Если я решусь на то, чтобы в тиши слились две родственных души, уйдёшь ты. Если я предприму усилия для того, чтобы ты остался, слиянию душ придётся помахать ручкой. И так и этак Бертрам будет несчастнейшим из людей.

― Крайне сожалею, сэр, но ничем не могу помочь. Я всегда придерживался мнения, что в наших отношениях нет места третьему.

― Даже если бы этот третий был таким же милым, как Чарли?

― Чарли? ― переспросил Дживс.

Его слегка приподнятая бровь говорила о крайней степени изумления.

― Ну да, Чарли, ― я мотнул головой в сторону щенка. ― Я так его назвал, просто пока хранил это в тайне.

― Понимаю, сэр, ― кивнул Дживс. ― Полагаю, для Чарли я готов сделать исключение, ― с этими словами он потрепал щенка по холке, и тот с воодушевлением завилял хвостом.

― А для Пузика, Дживс? ― спросил я. ― Для Пузика ты готов сделать исключение?

― Нет, сэр, ― холодно ответил он, и остаток пути мы провели в колком молчании.

 

***

 

Молчание оставалось всё таким же колким и когда мы приехали в Бринкли. Скажу честно: гордость Вустеров была задета. Вот что бы сделал я, объяви Дживс о своём желании жениться, да не на ком попало, а на родственной душе? Разве я угрожал бы ему лишением общества Бертрама? Да ни секунды! Я бы даже позволил ему иногда проводить время с женой в отпуске и по выходным! Тогда почему от Дживса я не вижу ответной любезности? Имею же я в конце концов право связать себя узами брака? Глупый вопрос! Все так или иначе женятся, от короля до чистильщика сапог. Разве Вустер чем-нибудь хуже? Понятно, что раньше с девушками мне не везло. Ну, так это оттого, что я выбирал их неправильно. Сказать по правде, большей частью решали они, а я в выборе особо не участвовал, но, когда эта разновидность избирательного права милостиво протягивала Вустеру бюллетень, означенный Вустер ориентировался прежде всего на профиль. Профили ― моя слабость. Особенно гордые профили. Далеко не каждая девушка может похвастать гордым профилем, тем более таким, как у Дживса, но вот у Флоренс Крей он в должной степени гордый. И что? А то, что это дьяволица, чёрт во плоти и исчадие ада, вот что. Пусть у Пузика профиль никуда не годится, пускай он напоминает снеговика под мартовским солнцем, но зато с ней можно обсудить не какого-нибудь там Ницше, что понравилось бы Флоренс, и не страдания Иа-Иа, от чего бы пришла в восторг Маделин Бассет, ещё одна обладательница образцового профиля, а нормальную человеческую книжку с убийствами и расследованиями. Господи, что ещё человеку нужно?!

Я бы высказал эти соображения Дживсу в лицо, прямо в его бесподобный исключительный профиль, но нужно было срочно переодеваться к обеду, а Вустеры, как известно, чтут долг превыше всего.

Дяди Тома и тёти Далии за столом не было ― они гостили у родственников дяди Тома. Были я, Анджела, подруга Анджелы Викки, та самая, чьей кузиной была Пузико, жених Викки ― унылый очкарик с грустным лицом, сама Пузико и младший брат Викки Вивиан.

Этот малолетний типчик сразу мне не понравился. Знаете, попадаются среди учеников частных школ подобные недомерки, считающие себя невероятно умными и вечно жаждущие повыделываться? Вот Вивиан был как раз из таких.

― А вы знаете, что принадлежите семейству гоминид из отряда приматов? ― обратился он ко мне с наглым видом, едва только я расправил на коленях салфетку.

― Не обращайте внимания, ― проворковала Викки, влюблённо глядя на недомерка. ― Виви столько всего знает, у меня бы голова лопнула.

Тот со злобой посмотрел на сестру.

― Да-да, исключительно одарённый молодой человек, ― печально поддакнул унылый жених.

Недомерок смерил его презрительным взглядом и снова обернулся к сестре.

― Ты, женщина, не называй меня так! ― прошипел исключительно одарённый молодой человек. ― Моё имя Вивиан!

― Прости, дорогой.

Решив по совету Викки оставить гнусный выпад без внимания, я припал к первой перемене блюд, творению галльского гения великого Анатоля.

― У бешенства, ― внезапно произнёс Виви, ― выделяют три стадии заболевания. Вы это знаете?

Я сделал вид, что не расслышал.

― Конечно, не знаете. Типичный невежда.

Я сделал вид, что всецело поглощён супом.

― …Продромальный период длится до четырёх суток и проявляется повышением температуры, головной болью, утомляемостью, потерей аппетита. Отмечаются невралгии по ходу нервов, ближайших к месту укуса, повышенная чувствительность кожи в месте укуса, небольшие подергивания мышц.

Я закашлялся.

― Милый, ты не мог бы рассказать нам что-нибудь другое? ― прощебетала Викки.

― Исключительно, исключительно одарённый молодой человек, ― безрадостно повторил унылый.

― Стадия возбуждения, ― продолжил Виви, пялясь на меня, ― длится от четырёх до семи бесконечно мучительных дней и проявляется периодическими приступами психомоторного возбуждения. Они выражаются в резко повышенной чувствительности к малейшим раздражениям органов чувств: яркому свету, различным звукам, шумам. Больные становятся агрессивными, буйными. Возникают галлюцинации, бред, чувство страха. Появляются судороги, парезы и параличи мышц. Стадия возбуждения, как правило, сопровождается лихорадкой. По мере развития болезни приступы наступают все чаще, а межприступные промежутки укорачиваются.

Я отодвинул тарелку.

― Милый, ― проворковала Викки, ― расскажи дяде о пони. Сколько пород пони тебе известно?

― Исключительно, исключительно, просто исключительно одарённый молодой человек, ― проговорил унылый настолько безрадостно, насколько это вообще только возможно, и скорбно промокнул салфеткой скорбно поджатые губы.

― Третья стадия, ― с мерзкой ухмылкой проговорил Виви, ― стадия параличей, во время которой присоединяются признаки поражения черепных нервов: диплопия, парез лицевого нерва, парезы лицевых мышц. Наступает паралич глазных мышц, нарушается глотательная функция. Слюнотечение в сочетании с нарушением глотания приводит к появлению во рту пены. В половине случаев отмечается водобоязнь: при попытке пить возникают резкие непроизвольные сокращения диафрагмы и других дыхательных мышц. Общая продолжительность болезни пять-восемь, изредка десять-двенадцать дней. Смерть обычно наступает от остановки дыхания.

― Ну разве он не умница? ― обернулась ко мне Викки.

Я упустил шанс ответить ей, так как изо всех сил противостоял резким непроизвольным сокращениям диафрагмы. Творение галльского гения просилось наружу, я же пытался оставить его внутри.

― Исключи… ― затянул было свою шарманку унылый, но, внезапно передумав, начал жевать салфетку.

― Он так много знает, ― не унималась Викки. ― Такой умный мальчик. Видите ли, мамочка подарила Виви на десятилетие Британскую энциклопедию…

― Не называй меня так! Не смей! Дура!!! ― завизжал Виви, бросил в сестру вилкой и в слезах выбежал из-за стола.

Я облегчённо вздохнул. Подали вторую перемену блюд.

 

***

 

После обеда мы молча курили с унылым в столовой. Я несколько раз порывался начать разговор, но каждый раз меня стопорил взгляд настолько печальный, что проронить хоть слово казалось кощунством не меньшим, чем станцевать чечётку на могиле Бетховена.

Затем кавалеры по обычаю присоединились к дамам, и я, подсев к Пузику на диване, завёл беседу о последней книге Ребекки Джофиш «Происшествие в Вулэн-Черси». Название поместья, где совершилась череда убийств, по странному совпадению очень походило на название загородного дома моей тёти Агаты в Хартфордшире. Представляю, как вытянулось бы лицо тёти, попадись эта книга ей в руки. Уже за одно это я готов был расцеловать автора, но это ещё не всё. Хозяйка вымышленного поместья, леди Уопрлснод, была ну просто вылитая леди Уорплсдон, то есть сама тётя Агата. Поразительно, до чего мозговитые бывают иногда писатели. Так точно обрисовать повадки этого апокалипсиса в юбке не смог бы даже я сам, настрадавшийся по самую маковку племянник, а эта гениальная дамочка ― Ребекка Джофиш ― смогла, даже не будучи с ней знакома.

Я выложил свои соображения Пузику, а та в свою очередь обрисовала, в каком восторге она от детектива ― молодого беспечного аристократа, родственника хозяйки поместья ― и помощника детектива ― его верного камердинера. Тут у нас завязался спор: Пузико утверждала, что аристократ чрезвычайно милый, я же настаивал, что этот Лестер [12] ― болван, не могущий шага ступить без своего напарника, который, по сути, и раскрывает все преступления.

― Берти, ты ничего не понимаешь, ― настаивала на своём Пузико. ― Вчитайся, как автор описывает Лестера. Нужно быть слепым, чтобы не заметить, что Джофиш ему симпатизирует. Я бы даже сказала, любит. Не удивлюсь, если у Лестера существует реальный прототип, от которого Джофиш без ума.

― Да за что его любить? Я бы на месте автора симпатизировал Джайлсу: он умный, эро… ― как его там ― эрудированный, находчивый и умеет готовить!

― Зато Лестер весёлый, добродушный, щедрый, прекрасный музыкант и настоящий друг!

― Джайлс тоже умеет играть! Там есть сцена, где Лестер с Джайлсом играют в четыре руки! ― возмущался я, ― И он всегда вытаскивает Лестера из неприятностей, в которые тот впутывается благодаря своей пустой башке!

― И вовсе она не пустая!..

В итоге мы сошлись на том, что вне зависимости от того, кто из героев больше достоин обожания, сюжет закручен потрясающе ловко, и такой увлекательной книги ещё поискать.

Подобное единение во взглядах ещё больше убедило меня в том, что Пузико и я ― родственные души. Однако я вспомнил, что ещё не подарил ей Чарли, и, извинившись, поскакал в свою комнату.  
С Чарли на руках я вернулся в гостиную, но Пузика там уже не было.

Признаться честно, за полдня знакомства я очень привязался к Чарли, и отдавать мне его не хотелось, но я утешался мыслью, что вскоре мы с Пузиком поженимся, и Вустер станет с Чарли одной семьёй.

Потеря Дживса пугала меня в тысячу раз больше, но я верил, что что-нибудь придумаю. Например, отвалю Дживсу порядочную сумму и устроюсь к нему камердинером. Или уговорю Пузико пожениться тайно и остаток жизни носить мужскую одежду, чтобы Дживс ни о чём не прознал.

Арабелла отыскалась в музыкальном салоне, откуда за милю громыхали ужасающие звуки нуднейших фортепианных этюдов, которыми по самую крышечку в своё время набил вашего покорного преподаватель музыки. Пузико сидела за инструментом и лупила по клавишам так, словно ей наконец выдалась возможность отмстить им за давнюю и тяжёлую обиду.

«Так ли уж родственны наши души?» ― подумалось мне, но я тут же пристыдил себя. Мало ли какие у Пузика счёты с чёрными и белыми? Возможно, в детстве бедняга испытала шок или получила психологическую травму ― от Глоссопа я слышал, такое случается даже с лучшими из нас. Возможно, переодетые роялями люди преследовали Пузико в этой самой её Южной Африке ― кто знает?

Чарли доверчиво посмотрел на меня. Бедняга.

― Какой милый щеночек! ― Пузико заметила Чарли, и рояль получил возможность отдохнуть перед следующим боем. ― Можно, я его поглажу?

Пользуясь, что мы в музыкальном салоне одни (ещё бы! Учитывая, как Арабелла играла!), я произнёс заранее заготовленную речь, где упоминались щенок белого шпица, родственные души, а также их слияние в тиши (именно в тиши! Под грохот, что учинила Арабелла, Вустер сливаться не намерен!)

― О, Берти, я так тронута, ― растерянно пролепетала Пузико. ― Но я не могу выйти за тебя замуж. Прости, дорогой, но я уже помолвлена.

Я протянул было руки, чтобы забрать у неё Чарли, но Арабелла не заметила моего намерения. Сочувственно улыбнувшись, она продолжала:

― Спасибо тебе за щенка. Вот только Адальберт, мой жених, страдает аллергией на шерсть, поэтому, как ни жаль, мы не сможем держать собаку.

После этих слов я потянулся за Чарли ещё настойчивее, но Пузико принялась тормошить его, чесать, гладить и тетёшкать, упорно меня не замечая.

― Пожалуй, я отдам щенка Виви, ― произнесла она без отрыва от тетёшканья. ― Он такой славный мальчик.

Меня передёрнуло.

― Такой милый, начитанный, одинокий. Мне кажется, четвероногий друг наполнит его жизнь смыслом.

― Ну, если ты так считаешь… ― Я с тоской посмотрел на Чарли.

Чёртов засранец Виви, вилку ему в бок и Британской энциклопедией по шее, конечно, не заслуживал такое сокровище, но мне неудобно было отказать девушке, которой минуту назад предлагал руку и сердце.

Последний раз оглянувшись на Чарли, с тяжестью на душе я поплёлся в свою комнату. Однако по мере приближения к оной ноша моя становилась всё легче, а у самого порога душа и вовсе воспарила при мысли, что я остался при своих, по сути, ничего не потеряв. Теперь, когда выяснилось, что Вустер не женится на Пузике, у Дживса нет повода уходить, а с Дживсом любое пристанище, даже если в нём нет собаки, ― пользуясь его собственным выражением, беспечной радости приют. [13]

Я смешал себе виски с содовой, устроился в кресле и задумался, возвращаться в Лондон или нет. С одной стороны, затея с женитьбой провалилась, и значит, в Бринкли мне делать нечего, но, с другой стороны, шедевры Анатоля никто не отменял. С третьей стороны, мерзкий Виви мешал счастливому усвоению этих самых шедевров. С четвёртой, в музыкальном салоне подстерегали фортепианные этюды в исполнении громокипящего Пузика. С пятой, я не терял надежды вернуть под вустеровский кров симпатягу Чарли. С шестой, Дживс не меньше Вустера питал нежность к подаваемому в Бринкли питанию, и мне не хотелось лишать славного малого гастрономических услад. С седьмой… Да сколько же их, этих сторон! Моя голова начала пухнуть, словно её накачивали насосом.

Я добавил немного виски и подумал, что не прочь ещё поболтать с Пузиком о книжках. К тому же мы до сих пор не обсудили «Убийство в клубе “Ленивцы”». Он ужасно напоминал мне «Трутни». Лестер как раз состоял его членом и, сказать по правде, тоже мне кого-то напоминал. Наверное, кого-то из моих друзей. Но кого? Не знаю. Наверное, собирательный образ. Мне куда больше нравился Джайлс, камердинер. И он тоже будил какие-то ассоциации. Но вот какие? Надо будет порасспросить Дживса, он всё знает. Хотя, вряд ли он станет читать детектив после Спинозы…

С этими мыслями я направился на поиски Пузика. Встреченная по дороге Викки сказала, что видела их с Анджелой возле беседки. Унылый жених Викки уныло кивнул; за стёклами очков сквозь отпечатки пальцев мутно вырисовывался печальный взор, где тухло поплёскивалась безысходность.

Не тратя времени, я поспешил в нужном направлении. Погода стояла отличная, дух был бодр, шаг ― упруг. Из-за куста показалась голова Виви, но так быстро исчезла, что я не придал этому значения.

Однако не успел я дойти до ближайшей развилки, как услышал звук. Нет. ЗВУК. Он доносился сзади и был чрезвычайно странен. Как если бы вы попытались лаять, опустив голову в полную пены для бритья миску. Как-нибудь попробуйте на досуге. Так вот. Услышав звук, я слегка занервничал и обернулся. Огромными прыжками навстречу мне стремительно нёсся громадный лохматый зверь. Из распахнутой пасти торчали клыки. Потоками хлестала пена. Представьте, что вас преследует собака Баскервилей, только бешеная. Я бросился было бежать, но с вустеровским организмом приключилась слабость, и все предназначенные для побега части парализовало. «Слюнотечение в сочетании с нарушением глотания приводит к появлению во рту пены», ― напомнил кто-то в голове злорадным голосом Виви. Зверь приближался. «Диплопия, парез лицевого нерва, парезы лицевых мышц». Чудовище, выгавкивая пену, неслось прямо на меня. «Смерть обычно наступает от остановки дыхания», ― подсказал внутренний Виви. И правда, дышать стало довольно трудно, а пейзаж отчего-то внезапно потемнел. Я почувствовал ужасный толчок ― зверь бросился в ноги, а дальше ― словно мне врезали по затылку молотком для гонга, ― знаете, наверное, как это бывает ― потому что я напрочь отрубился.

В книгах потерявшую сознание героиню непременно спасает преданный поклонник и на руках относит, куда положено. Героям в книгах вообще сознание терять не положено, разве что если кто-то вырубит их ударом по голове. Я ни в ту, ни в эту категорию не попал. Очухавшись через некоторое время, я встал, отряхнулся, вытащил из волос жёлудь, а из кармана ― пожухлый лист, нагнулся за шляпой, кое-как очистил её, водрузил на место и принялся носовым платком оттирать с брюк пену. Пену. Нет, даже не так: ПЕНУ. Безжалостная череда событий, приведшая Бертрама к обмороку, пронеслась перед моим внутренним взором, и я похолодел, как вомбат, сброшенный на парашюте над северным полюсом. ПЕНА на брюках неоспоримо доказывала, что бешеный зверь не привиделся.

Не помню, как я добрёл до комнаты. Помню только, что позвонил в колокольчик и плеснул в стакан виски без содовой.

― Дживс, ― решительно произнёс я, когда тот материализовался в дверях. ― Мне нужно с тобой попрощаться.

― Вы куда-то уезжаете, сэр? ― поинтересовался Дживс.

― Увы. Я имею в виду прощание иного рода. Ну, знаешь, когда жизненные пути двоих людей расходятся из-за того, что путь одного продолжает идти, куда и шёл, а путь второго, как бы это понятно выразиться, заканчивается неизбежной церемонией с непременным участием священника.

Дживс, однако, не проявил волнения. Скорее наоборот, он выглядел довольным.

― Мне случайно стало известно, что мисс Белли помолвлена с мистером Бэком. [14] Ваше бракосочетание с ней невозможно. Мне очень жаль, сэр.

Когда он говорил: «Мне очень жаль, сэр», его лицо прямо-таки сияло.

Похоже, старина Дживс не понял, что под «неизбежной церемонией» я подразумевал похороны, и радовался, как дитя, отмене ожидаемой свадьбы. Сколько в этом высокого феодального духа.

― Дживс, ― сказал я. ― Можно, я обниму тебя как товарища на прощание?

Он посмотрел на меня озадаченно.

― Очень хорошо, сэр.

Я тут же воспользовался приглашением, повиснув на шее, как репей на собачьем хвосте.

Зря я напомнил себе о собаках. Вустеры ― крепкой породы, но, когда тебя в ближайшем будущем ожидает паралич глазных мышц и нарушение глотательной функции, тут уж крепиться бессмысленно. В общем, не стану вилять, я расплакался.

― Сэр?

Голос Дживса разительно переменился. Я его прежде таким не слышал: он стал неуверенным, испуганным и чрезвычайно мягким. Ну, знаете, словно ему и правда есть до меня дело.

Тут я понял, что Дживс для меня больше, чем друг, и зарыдал ещё пуще. И вы бы тоже зарыдали, обнаружив, что родственная душа всё время жила с вами под одним кровом, а вам это даже в голову не приходило, и что впереди вас поджидает не слияние в тиши, а череда бесконечно мучительных дней и остановка дыхания.

― Сэр, ― повторил Дживс этим своим новым голосом, ― скажите, пожалуйста, что произошло?

Вместо ответа я зарыл мокрую физиономию в как будто специально созданное для этого место между плечом и шеей Дживса. Тот обернул руки вокруг моей трясущейся, как осина, спины.

― Сэр, умоляю, ответьте!

Мне стало стыдно. В его голосе было столько волнения, что с лихвой хватило бы окупить все неискренние «мне жаль, сэр» по поводу внезапной пропажи моих наиболее ― что же это за слово такое на «жо-»? ― ах, да! ― жовиальных галстуков.

Я замотал головой.

― Можно, я тебя поцелую?.. В щёку, как товарища, ― поспешно добавил я, испугавшись отказа.

― Конечно, сэр, ― тихо ответил Дживс.

Я на краткий миг коснулся его губ.

Чёрт! Я должен был коснуться щеки! Щеки, а не губ! Какой же я всё-таки кретин!

Я сжался, ожидая, что Дживс оттолкнёт меня, но он только крепче прижал мою обречённую тушку, нежно водя рукой по волосам.

― Сэр, откройте мне, что вас гнетёт, ― произнёс он шёпотом.

Подумать только! Я мог вот так его обнимать ― как сейчас ― ещё три года назад, когда он пришёл ко мне на службу, если б я только не был такой непроходимый дурак.

― Дживс, ― признался я. ― Я непроходимый дурак.

― Это не так, сэр, ― Дживс бережно положил ладони мне на виски.

Он чуть приподнял мне голову, и наши взгляды встретились.

― Это не так, вы вовсе не глупы, ― повторил он с мягкостью, от которой я на долю секунды почувствовал себя самым счастливым идиотом на свете.

― Можно, я ещё раз тебя поцелую?

― Вам не нужно спрашивать, сэр.

Я снова клюнул его в губы и, глядя в глаза, блаженно и, конечно же, глупо улыбнулся. На лице Дживса мелькнуло облегчение, он гладил меня по спине, и она ― о чудо! ― больше не тряслась, как пресловутая осина.

― Сэр, вы можете целовать меня сколько угодно раз, ― прошептал Дживс.

Боже мой. Сколько угодно. Какое бывает самое большое число? Вот столько мне и угодно и плюс ещё миллион раз.

Я обнял его за шею ― так было гораздо удобнее ― и поцеловал снова. На этот раз я задержался на секунду дольше. Мне хотелось задержаться ещё дольше, но я не был уверен, отвечает ли это правилам приличия.

Как же хорошо было прижиматься к Дживсу. Я никогда ничего похожего не испытывал. Кто бы мог подумать, что прикосновения камердинера способны дарить столько счастья и удовольствия. Я вновь потянулся к его губам, на этот раз Дживс сделал ответное движение, и поцелуй получился совсем другой. Не могу описать. Прежде у меня таких не было. Скажу только, что я совсем перестал что-либо соображать. Я чувствовал себя, как какая-нибудь Алиса в Стране чудес, только гораздо лучше, потому что чудеса, подстерегавшие Алису, обладали разной степенью злокозненности, со мной же хоть каждую секунду и происходило что-нибудь новое и неизведанное, оно было неизменно и неизмеримо прекрасно.

― Дживс, ― прошептал я. ― Мне так хорошо с тобой...

И тут открылась дверь.

― Бе… Бо... ― пробормотала Анджела.

Дживс с достоинством выпрямился, я отскочил от него и, следуя его примеру, попытался соорудить из вустеровской тушки некое подобие горделивой позы.

― Берти! Боже! ― проговорила Анджела. ― Я не хотела, но вы сами двери не запираете. Никому не скажу, разумеется. Прошу прощения, ― и она исчезла.

― Неловко получилось, да? ― сказал я, оглядываясь в поисках успокоительного виски.

― Немного неловко, сэр. ― Дживс организовал мне бокал.

Теперь я понял, что значит «разрушить волшебство момента». С места, где мы находились сейчас, я понятия не имел, как вернуться в то чудесное место, где мы с Дживсом только что были. Вот дёрнул же чёрт мою неугомонную сестрёнку…

Ох.

Нет.

ОХ.

Мысль, пришедшая мне в голову, была ужасной настолько, что второй раз за день пейзаж начал темнеть, только на этот раз это был не пейзаж, а, скорее, портрет в интерьере. Дживс, чей светлый лик начал для Бертрама темнеть вместе с окружающим интерьером, перед соприкосновением с полом успел меня подхватить.

― Сэр, вам нехорошо? ― Он опустил меня на кровать и поднёс к лицу удачно оказавшуюся рядом нюхательную соль.

От этой дряни мне стало лучше, и даже комната перестала вращаться.

― Я съезжу за доктором, сэр.

― Подожди! Обморок ― ерунда, это от нервов. Я должен тебе что-то сказать.

― Сэр?

Он склонился надо мной, ожидая ответа; лицо и голос выражали тревогу. Как я любил его! И каково было сознавать, что я же его, возможно, и убил.

А вспомнил я давний разговор с Анджелой, где она на правах двоюродной сестрицы пичкала меня разными ценными, по её мнению, сведениями. Тогда я на них особого внимания не обращал. Ну, запомнил, конечно, что лезть к девушке целоваться с нечищеными зубами ― моветон, и всякое в том же роде. Но там был среди прочих и ещё один мудрый совет, о котором я вспомнил непоправимо поздно. Анджела говорила: нельзя целоваться с простудой или с болячкой на губе ― передастся тому, кого целуешь.

Теперь вы понимаете моё отчаяние? Мало того, что сам я осуждён околеть, насладившись по-очереди всеми описанными Виви симптомами, так я, кажется, ещё и заразил Дживса! Лучше бы мама с папой поиграли в теннис вместо того, чтобы меня зачинать!

― Дживс, ― спросил я прямо. ― Уверен, ты знаешь всё. Скажи, может один человек заразить другого при поцелуе чем-нибудь опасным? Я не о простуде, а о чём-то гораздо худшем.

Дживс слегка покраснел.

― Насколько я знаю, вероятность этого минимальна. Доказанных случаев нет. Но вам нечего опасаться, сэр. Я абсолютно здоров.

Я со вздохом покачал головой.

― Речь обо мне, Дживс. Боюсь, как бы я не заразил тебя.

― Вы, сэр? ― Дживс смотрел на меня неверяще. ― Полагаю, вы что-то путаете.

― Увы, Дживс. Не путаю. У меня бешенство.

― Что?

Он даже забыл добавить «сэр».

― Ответь, бешенство передаётся при поцелуе?

― Сэр, почему вы решили, что у вас бешенство? ― проигнорировал Дживс мой вопрос.

― Меня укусил бешеный пёс. Стопроцентно бешеный. Я это знаю наверняка: пена из него била, как из брандспойта.

― Когда это произошло, сэр?

― Где-то полчаса назад. Дживс! Ты не ответил мне. А это для меня самое важное! Если я тебя заразил, я себе не прощу! Один Вустер ещё готов умереть, но с тобой ― ни за что!

― Сэр, ― глаза Дживса широко распахнулись, ― поверьте, вы находитесь во власти заблуждения. Даже если вас действительно укусило бешеное животное, нужно немедленно промыть рану и сразу обратиться к врачу. Вы пройдёте курс вакцинации, и ваша жизнь будет вне опасности.

― Правда? ― Я почувствовал неимоверное облегчение. ― А твоя? Твоя жизнь вне опасности? ― настойчиво спросил я.

― Да, сэр. Вне. Покажите мне, пожалуйста, место укуса. Я промою рану.

― Но я не помню… ― слегка растерянно начал я. ― Дело в том, что я перепугался и рухнул в обморок.

― Тогда я попросил бы вас раздеться, сэр.

Я не заставил повторять дважды. Дживс внимательно оглядел меня. Очень внимательно и, знаете, такое слово... скрупулёзно, вот. А потом ещё несколько раз.

― Я ничего не вижу, сэр. На вас ни единой царапины.

― Ты уверен?

― Да, сэр, но я могу посмотреть ещё.

― Будь другом, посмотри.

― Уверен, сэр, вы в полной безопасности, ― заключил Дживс после самого тщательного осмотра. ― Видимо, встреченное вами животное в последний момент вняло доводам разума и воздержалось от необдуманных действий.

― Весьма мило с его стороны, ― сказал я. ― Тёте Агате у него учиться и учиться. Значит, ― обрадовался я, ― мне не нужен курс вакцинации?

― Нет, сэр, не нужен. Я бы порекомендовал расслабляющую ванну.

Тут до меня в полной мере дошло, как же я, чёрт побери, счастлив: я здоров, Дживс здоров, мы оба с Дживсом здоровы!

― Как же я, чёрт побери, счастлив! ― воскликнул я, бросившись Дживсу на шею.

И тут открылась дверь.

― Бе… Бо... ― пробормотала Анджела.

Дживс накинул на меня простыню и с достоинством выпрямился, я тоже не подкачал, придушив порыв спрятаться под кроватью.

― Берти! Боже! ― проговорила Анджела. ― Я просто вспомнила, зачем заходила. Понимаешь, я в прошлый раз зашла не просто так, а зачем-то, но увидела вас и забыла зачем. А сейчас вспомнила, зачем приходила, и зашла снова, но, ― она перевела взгляд с меня на Дживса и обратно на простыню, ― забыла опять. Если хотите, я постою под дверью, чтобы никто больше не вошёл, раз вы так не любите запираться.

― Эээ… Спасибо, Анджела, но это, пожалуй, лишнее, ― промямлил я; и, кивнув, она исчезла.

― Вновь как-то неловко получилось, да? ― сказал я, оглядываясь в поисках успокоительного.

― Согласен. Немного неловко, ― ответил Дживс, протягивая мне бокал. ― Прикажете запереть дверь, сэр?

― Да, Дживс, пожалуйста. Анджела очень милая девушка и мировая сестра, но в жизни каждого мужчины наступают моменты, когда общество даже самой лучшей сестры кажется нежелательным.

― Понимаю, сэр. ― Дживс разобрался с дверью и примерцал ко мне. ― Учитывая, что мисс Треверс ушла, я думаю, вам больше не нужна эта простыня, сэр?

― Не нужна, Дживс, ― согласился я, отправляя её на пол. ― Простыня хороша для исполнения роли Цезаря в любительских спектаклях, а с меня на сегодня довольно волнений. Появление Брута сотоварищи Бертрама бы точно не обрадовало. Знаешь, я бы предпочёл поучаствовать в чём-нибудь домашнем и ― как это сказать? ― камерном.

Я с надеждой посмотрел на Дживса.

― Говоря прямо, я бы хотел продолжить с того места, где нас прервала Анджела. Ты ведь не станешь возражать, Дживс?

― Ни в коем случае, сэр. Не стану. ― Он материализовался восхитительно близко.

И мы продолжили.

 

***

 

Читатель, испытавший это прекрасное и возвышенное чувство, ― я говорю о любви ― не удивится, узнав, что я едва не опоздал к ужину. Однако Дживс проявил такие чудеса сноровки и ловкости, помогая молодому господину одеться, что, когда я вышел за дверь, у меня оказалось несколько минут лишних. За дверью ждала Анджела.

― А, Берти, вот и ты, ― сказала она. ― Я наконец вспомнила, зачем приходила в прошлые два раза, поэтому пришла снова, но не смогла попасть, потому что у вас было заперто. Как хорошо, что дверь оказалась закрыта, иначе я бы снова забыла, о чём хотела тебя попросить. Так вот. Ты не мог бы позаботиться о щенке?

― О щенке? ― переспросил я. ― О Чарли?

Анджела наморщила лоб.

― Разве его зовут Чарли? Нет-нет, Берти, ты путаешь. Мне сказали, что того щенка, о котором я веду речь, зовут Трихо… чего-то там. А, да. Трихомониаз. Его так назвал этот противный мальчишка, Вивиан.

У меня в голове щёлкнуло, и шестерёнки встали на свои места.

― Маленький, милый, с умными глазками?

― Ну нет, Вивиана я бы так не охарактеризовала.

― Брось, Анджела. Я говорю о щенке.

― О щенке? Пожалуй, да. Маленький, милый. Так вы знакомы?

― Мы практически родственники. Никто не позаботится о нём лучше меня. Где он?

― У горничной, она носила бедняжку к ветеринару. Этот бессердечный Вивиан накормил его мылом, можешь такое представить?

― Мылом?

Снова шестерёнки принялись толкаться в вустеровской черепушке.

― Когда ты говоришь: «мылом», ты хочешь сказать: «мылом»?

― Ну да, я так и говорю: «мылом». Что непонятного? Земляничным, если вдруг важно.

― Так вот откуда взялась пена! ― воскликнул я, сражённый внезапным открытием. ― Странно, что я не заметил запаха земляники. Наверное, был сильно взволнован.

― Да, это мыло меня разочаровало. Оно слабо пахнет. В нём земляника почти не чувствуется, разве что если вплотную поднести к носу.

― Я не подносил Чарли к носу, ― признался я.

― Ну, вот видишь. Кстати, Берти. Хочу тебя ещё кое о чём попросить.

― О чём угодно, старушка!

― Видишь ли, в чём дело. Завтра возвращаются мои родители и приезжает Таппи. Я одинаково расстроюсь, если Таппи, внезапно войдя к тебе, проявит неудовольствие и поведёт себя нетактично, или же если, наоборот, проявит удовольствие и, опять же, поведёт себя нетактично. Шансы, что он проявит такт или решит не заглядывать к тебе в комнату, не больше, чем на то, что мой старенький пони победит на скачках в Аскоте. Поэтому… думаю, ты меня понял.

― Честно говоря, нет.

― Дверь, Берти, дверь. Дверь, дверь и ещё раз дверь.

― Ты имеешь в виду, что её следует запирать?

― В точку. Это простое физическое упражнение не отнимет большое количество сил, времени и денег, а результат невероятно упростит жизнь всем обитателям Бринкли и, в первую очередь, вам с Дживсом.

― Не вопрос, старушка. Считай, что дверь уже заколочена надёжней, чем склеп графа Дракулы.

Сравнение со склепом навело меня на мысль об уютном уединении, которое подарит нам с Дживсом лондонская квартира. Подумать только ― я, Дживс и никого, мы одни, наедине, только вдвоём, ну и разве что, Чарли.

― Не заморачивайся, старушка, ― объявил я. ― После завтрака твой любимый кузен отбывает в Лондон.

 

***

 

― Сэр, ― произнёс Дживс, когда наш автомобиль нёсся к дому: он рулил, а я сидел рядом, держа на коленях Чарли.

― Да, Дживс? ― ответил я, улыбаясь.

Сказать по правде, счастье переполняло меня, как рекламные объявления почтовый ящик.

― Сэр, у меня создалось впечатление, что вы не против обсудить детективные романы Ребекки Джофиш. Вы всё ещё питаете интерес к данной теме?

― Я? Питаю? Дживс! Это не то слово! Но… ― такая мысль, если честно, просто не укладывалась у меня в голове. ― Но ты же поклонник Спинозы и всякого там Шекспира. Я имею в виду, разве ты снисходишь до детективов?

― Да, сэр. Более того, я их пишу. Ребекка Джофиш ― мой псевдоним.

Признаюсь, на какой-то миг я утратил дар речи, но через пару минут вернул и употребил на то, чтобы выразить своё ликование.

― Но как, Дживс? ― спросил я, перейдя на более внятную речь. ― Как тебе такое пришло в голову? Я хочу сказать: как ты додумался, что тебя на это сподвигло?

― Мне нечем было заняться, пока вы путешествовали по Америке с мюзиклом «Спросите папу». И я попробовал написать детективную историю, сэр. Сперва это было всего лишь занятное упражнение для ума, затем я отправил рукопись издателю, она понравилась, а я подумал, что мне не помешает дополнительный доход. Вскоре я втянулся и начал получать от нового хобби удовольствие. Для псевдонима я взял собственные инициалы, а фамилию выбрал из-за вашей склонности превозносить содержащийся в рыбе фосфор.

― Дживс! ― воскликнул я, ― ты никогда не перестанешь меня удивлять!

― Надеюсь, что так, сэр.

И тут меня озарило. Как молнией в электрический столб.

― Дживс! Но ведь книги Ребекки ужасно популярны! Какой смысл продолжать работать на меня, если детективами ты зарабатываешь намного больше?!

Дживс на секунду отвлёкся от дороги, наши глаза встретились.

― Всё объясняется просто, сэр.

― Просто?

― Да, сэр.

― Нет, Дживс, непросто. Если было бы просто, я бы уже догадался. А я не догадался. Значит…

Чарли выбрал этот момент, чтобы лизнуть меня в нос, и я замолчал, окончательно сбившись с мысли.

― …Просто я люблю вас, сэр, ― с тихим вздохом проговорил Дживс.

 

 

**Примечания:**

[1] Евангелие от Матфея 8:19.

[2] Jawfish (англ.) ― небольшая рыбка, предпочитающая тёплые океанские воды; русского названия я не нашла.

https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Opistognathidae

[3] Belly (англ.) ― брюхо, живот.

[4] «Могу весь мир я обойти, чтобы найти кого-то» ― из стихотворения «Про кого-то» Р. Бёрнса в пер. С. Маршака.

[5] Видимо, Берти запомнил, как Дживс цитировал 50-ый Сонет Шекспира:

Как тяжко мне, в пути взметая пыль,  
Не ожидая дальше ничего,  
Отсчитывать уныло, сколько миль  
Отъехал я от счастья своего.

Усталый конь, забыв былую прыть,  
Едва трусит лениво подо мной, ―  
Как будто знает: незачем спешить  
Тому, кто разлучен с душой родной.

Хозяйских шпор не слушается он  
И только ржаньем шлет мне свой укор.  
Меня больнее ранит этот стон,  
Чем бедного коня - удары шпор.

Я думаю, с тоскою глядя вдаль:  
За мною ― радость, впереди ― печаль.

(пер. С. Маршака)

[6] Вот такого:

[7]   
...Смотри же,  
Найди же  
В себе над страхом власть,  
Беду забудь  
И счастлив будь,  
Что некуда упасть! 

Р. Бёрнс, «Послание к собрату-поэту» в пер. С. Маршака.

[8] Вот эту:

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wPiFPbqRqo0&list=PL21DB78231BDF46A5&index=6

[9] Из стихотворения Р. Бёрнса «Весёлые нищие» в пер. С. Маршака.

[10] «Психопатология обыденной жизни» (1901—1904) — вторая крупная работа Зигмунда Фрейда, обосновывающая топологическую модель психики (сознание/предсознательное/бессознательное) на примерах проявления бессознательного в повседневной жизни людей.  
Фрейд показал, что т. н. парапраксис — различного рода оговорки, промашки, оплошности, нарушения речи, забывания, замещения одного слова другим — неслучайны и происходят вследствие подавления мысли, которую хотят спрятать в бессознательном (вытеснение). (с) Википедия

[11] Из 90-ого сонета У. Шекспира в пер. С. Маршака:

Уж если ты разлюбишь ― так теперь,  
Теперь, когда весь мир со мной в раздоре.  
Будь самой горькой из моих потерь,  
Но только не последней каплей горя!

И если скорбь дано мне превозмочь,  
Не наноси удара из засады.  
Пусть бурная не разрешится ночь  
Дождливым утром ― утром без отрады.

Оставь меня, но не в последний миг,  
Когда от мелких бед я ослабею.  
Оставь сейчас, чтоб сразу я постиг,  
Что это горе всех невзгод больнее,

Что нет невзгод, а есть одна беда ―  
Твоей любви лишиться навсегда.

[12] Точно так же, как есть графство Вустершир и город Вустер, есть графство Лестершир и город Лестер.

[13] «Беспечной радости приют» ― цитата из стихотворения Р. Бёрнса «О песне дрозда, которую поэт услышал в день своего рождения на рассвете 25 января» в пер. С. Маршака.

[14] Back (англ.) ― спина.


End file.
